


Zgniłe jajka pod łóżkiem

by Sako03



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Nie tego spodziewał się Steve po powrocie do domu.





	Zgniłe jajka pod łóżkiem

**Author's Note:**

> Z małym poślizgiem, bo miałem to wstawić wczoraj, ale jest!   
> Nie wiem jak to powstało, po prostu w pewnym momencie wpadła mi taka myśl do głowy i puff! Mamy fluff miniaturkę!   
> Oczywiście przepraszam za błędy, które mogą się pojawić!

Steve przystanął zaskoczony na progu swojego domu. Prędzej spodziewałby się włamania i rabunku, chociaż nie wiedział kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby to właśnie jego okradać. Na pewno jednak nie spodziewał się TEGO.

Wszędzie, ale to WSZĘDZIE były jajka. Z tego co Steve zdążył się zorientować, to niektóre były prawdziwe, pomalowane farbkami, a niektóre czekoladowe, zawinięte w kolorowy papier. Wzory były przeróżne. Niektóre pomalowane całkowicie na jeden kolor, inne w paski, szlaczki i zygzaki. Na niektórych znajdowały się narysowane postacie, takie jak zajączki, czy kurczaczki. Na jeszcze innych poprzyklejane były kuleczki z kolorowego papieru ułożone w różne obrazy.

Steve niepewnie wszedł do środka, nie do końca wiedząc czego może się spodziewać głębiej. Jajka były dosłownie wszędzie. Na meblach, podłodze, a niektóre zwisały nawet na kolorowych wstążkach z sufitu. Już po kilku pierwszych krokach przypadkowo nadepnął na jedno z nich. W tej samej chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się głowa Danny’ego, na której zawieszone były zajęcze uszy. Steve zmieszany przystanął w pół kroku. Z konsternacją wpatrywał się w Williamsa, nie do końca pewny czy jednak chce pytać co się tutaj wyprawia.

Danny natomiast wyglądał jakby był wielce zadowolony z faktu, że odebrał Steve’owi mowę. Jego usta ułożyły się w krzywy uśmieszek, a on sam oparł się o ścianę i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wyglądałby groźniej, gdyby nie nosił tych uszu, ale Steve nie zamierzał narażać się na jego gniew, mówiąc mu to.

\- Powinienem pytać? – zapytał, na co Danny pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Długa historia, pełna zdrad i nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji – odpowiedział za to.

\- To dlatego wziąłeś dzisiaj wolne? – upewnił się jeszcze Steve.

Williams skinął głową, a po chwili odwrócił się, zmierzając do kuchni. Wzrok Steve’a wylądował na puchatym okonku na pośladkach Danny’ego i nie chciał już stamtąd zejść, więc Steve siłą rzeczy musiał podążyć za Williamsem. Już w progu poczuł zapach jajecznicy i nie mógł się na to nie uśmiechnąć. Danny podszedł do patelni, najwyraźniej kontynuując gotowanie. Steve zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Williams uprzedził go, mówiąc:

\- Lepiej, żeby twoje usta pozostały teraz zamknięte, bo zgniłe jajka mogłyby „przypadkowo” znaleźć się pod twoim łóżkiem.

Tak więc Steve nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego podszedł jednak do Danny’ego i objął go ramionami w silnym uścisku. 

\- Wesołego jajka – szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Wiesz, że ktoś będzie musiał to posprzątać, prawda? – mruknął Danny.

\- O ile nie znajdę zgniłych jajek pod łóżkiem, mogę ci pomóc – obiecał solennie Steve.

\- Nie martw się, nie znajdziesz. W końcu też tam śpię. 

Steve tylko mocniej objął Danny’ego, obiecując sobie, że rano obudzi go wiadrem zimniej wody.

O piątej nad ranem.

Słoną, morską wodą.

Z odrobiną piasku.


End file.
